1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthopedic screw and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopedic assembly may be used to align and stabilize a fracture of a long bone. For example, to align and stabilize a fractured femur, the orthopedic assembly may include an intramedullary nail configured to be driven into a prepared intramedullary canal of the femur. The intramedullary nail of the orthopedic assembly may include bores that receive screws or other attachment devices for securing the intramedullary nail to the bone. To stabilize opposing portions of the fractured bone, the intramedullary nail itself may extend across a fracture line of the femur. Additionally, an orthopedic screw extending from the intramedullary nail may extend across a fracture line of the femur. For example, if the fracture line is located between the femoral shaft and the femoral head, an orthopedic screw may extend through a bore of the intramedullary nail and into the head of the femur.
During the life of the implanted orthopedic assembly, an orthopedic screw may deviate from its proper position relative to the intramedullary nail. For example, the orthopedic screw may retract laterally from the femur. As another example, the orthopedic screw may migrate medially through the femoral head and into the pelvic cavity. As yet another example, the femoral head and/or the femoral neck may collapse relative to the femoral shaft.